


Везунчик

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Юный Дерек - заноза в заднице Стайлза.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 60





	Везунчик

***

Шериф устало смотрел на Дерека, хранившего убийственное молчание.

— Как тебя зовут, парень? Сколько тебе лет? — попытался сделать еще один заход шериф, но Дерек не проронил ни слова. — Где твоя семья? Родители? Ты же понимаешь, что мы вызовем органы опеки, которые создадут проблемы твоим родным. Тебе бы лучше пойти на контакт.

— Нет у меня семьи, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Можете вызывать кого угодно, я все равно снова сбегу.

Он посмотрел на шерифа злым, непримиримым взглядом.

— Окей, тогда подключим тяжелую артиллерию, — проговорил шериф, набирая номер. Когда ему ответили, он сказал: — Привет, ребенок. Нужна твоя помощь. Сможешь приехать в участок? Буду ждать.

Дерек вызывающе вздернул подбородок и спросил:

— Что, позвонили инспектору по делам несовершеннолетних вместо органов опеки и попечительства?

— Нет, я говорил со своим сыном. Он работает со сложными подростками, так что, надеюсь, Стайлз найдет к тебе подход.

Дерек только ухмыльнулся и, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула, произнес:

— Ну, пусть попробует.

***

Стайлз оказался мужиком лет под тридцать плюс-минус, Дерек не особенно разбирался в таких вещах. Вообще этот шерифский сынок напоминал какого-то чудика-задрота. У него были всклокоченные волосы, выцветшая футболка с глупым принтом, измятая клетчатая рубашка и целая куча родинок.

— Хей, привет, чувак! — поздоровался он с Дереком, идиотски ему помахав.

— Не называй меня так! — рявкнул тот.

— Еще мелкий, а уже такой злобный, — неодобрительно покачал головой Стайлз.

— Да пошел ты! — рыкнул Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди и исподлобья поглядывая на шерифа с сыном.

— Ладно, пап, мы тут поболтаем, а ты пока сходи поужинай. Только чтобы никаких углеводов! Помни, что я слежу за тобой!

— Тиран, — тяжело выдохнул шериф, оставляя сына наедине с Дереком.

— Итак, — с налетом пафоса сказал Стайлз, — тебя поймали в лесу, неподалеку от того места, где несколько дней назад нашли труп молодой девушки. Вы с ней знакомы?

— С чего бы, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Стайлз, растягивая букву а, — может, с того, что об этом писали газеты. И ты мог ее опознать, или возомнил себя великим сыщиком, потому решил поискать улики.

— Я ничего не слышал про убитую девчонку. Просто проходил мимо.

— В глухом лесу, далеко от города. Ночью.

— Именно, — невозмутимо кивнул Дерек.

— И что, тебя даже дикие звери не пугают? Волки там, совы, белки.

— Идиот, волки не водятся в Калифорнии.

— С недавних пор водятся, — кривовато хмыкнул Стайлз. — Они загрызли убитую.

Дерек нахмурился и о чем-то задумался.

— Может, хоть имя свое назовешь?

— Нет, — отчеканил тот.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но есть такая крутая штука, как интернет. Копы в нем не особенно часто зависают, а современное поколение обожает браузить. Это я к тому, что пожар в доме Хейлов был запоминающимся событием. И фотка двоих выживших тоже. Только имени твоего точно не помню — Питер или Дерек?

Он хотел промолчать, но понимал, что стоит загуглить информацию и можно без труда узнать, кто из них кто.

— Дерек, — коротко сообщил он.

— А я Стайлз. Приятно познакомиться и все такое.

— Знаешь, куда ты можешь засунуть свое знакомство? — огрызнулся Дерек.

— Прости, деточка, но ты еще несовершеннолетний, чтобы тебе что-то куда-то засовывать. Давай лучше поговорим о твоей семье. Дядя стал твоим опекуном, так почему ты сбежал?

— Я бы посмотрел на твои попытки присунуть мне. Остался бы без члена. Что касается моих отношений с Питером, то это не твое дело. Так что отвали. 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, забавляясь бравадой Дерека, после чего продолжил расспросы.

— Не поладили? Он запрещает тебе играть в приставку допоздна? Заставляет делать уроки? Может, у тебя проблемы во взаимоотношениях с его второй половинкой?

Дерек ничего не говорил, просто молча таращился. Стайлз обреченно вздохнул, качая головой.

— Ладно, тогда я просто позвоню ему и попрошу тебя забрать.

Он вытащил телефон и сделал вид, будто набирает номер, хотя телефона Питера Хейла у него не было. Однако эта уловка сработала.

— Не смей! — прорычал Дерек, быстро подлетая к Стайлзу и вжимая его в стену.

— Невежливо обращаться так со взрослыми, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Лучше убери руки, деточка.

— Иначе что? — с явной угрозой спросил Дерек, оскаливая длинные острые клыки и сверкая голубой радужкой.

Но Стайлза проступившие в Дереке звериные черты не испугали, он лишь ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Пеняй на себя, детка. Я же предупреждал.

Что произошло дальше, Дерек не понял. Его просто отбросило на другую сторону кабинета и приподняло над землей, вжимая в шкаф. Часть хранившихся на полках папок упала на пол и рассыпалась желтоватыми страницами.

— Такой молодой, а уже кого-то убил, — поцокал языком Стайлз. — Уж не ту ли девчонку, которую нашли в лесу?

Дерек захрипел, с трудом делая вдох. Что-то давило на него со всех сторон, туго сжимая легкие. Стайлз сделал пас руками, притягивая Дерека к себе и опуская на пол.

— Будь хорошим волком, и не вынуждай меня применять силу, — попросил он. — А теперь к делу. Какого черта ты делал в том лесу? И почему сбежал от своей стаи?

— Ты знаешь, — ошалело пробормотал Дерек, — но кто ты такой?

— Эмиссар. Откровенность за откровенность, детка. Рассказывай. Я последний раз прошу тебя по-хорошему. Ты же понимаешь, что я могу все узнать и без твоего на то позволения.

Дерек потер грудную клетку, будто проверяя не осталось ли того странного сдавливающего чувства.

— Я сбежал от дяди из-за того, что он завел отношения с охотником. А здесь оказался проездом. Старался держаться подальше от города, потому что слышал про стаю МакКолла, но все, что произошло в лесу — чистой воды совпадение. Можешь мне не верить, но я не убивал эту девчонку. Даже в глаза ее не видел.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и потрепал его по голове.

— Хороший мальчик. Можешь же, когда захочешь! Но давай лучше обсудим кое-что другое. Твой дядя и некий охотник. Что именно тебя беспокоит?

— Моя семья сгорела из-за Арджентов, а Питер начал встречаться с одним из них.

— Кейт и Джерард были поехавшими на всю голову. Но нынешнее поколение Арджентов — хорошие люди.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Скотти, то есть альфа МакКолл, чьим эмиссаром я являюсь, встречается с Эллисон Арджент. Так что… — Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой. — Но тебе придется вернуться домой.

— Нет! — глаза Дерека вновь сменили цвет.

— И что будешь делать? Путешествовать по стране и нарываться на неприятности?

Дерек замолчал, о чем-то размышляя, после чего сказал:

— Или я могу остаться здесь.

— В участке?

— В Бейкон Хиллс. Я слышал про стаю истинного альфы. Думаю, я мог бы поучиться у него.

— Твой дядя и так сможет обучить тебя.

— У нас в стае всего два волка — он и я. Херовое какое-то обучение.

— Не выражайтесь, молодой человек, не то за уши оттаскаю. Не дорос еще, чтобы сквернословить.

— Позвони моему дяде и твоему альфе. Пусть решают они. Ты можешь только дать совет, в конце концов, не тебе принимать окончательное решение, — выпалил Дерек.

— Твоя правда, — кивнул Стайлз, надеясь, что Скотт не пойдет на поводу у этого мальчишки.

Но он, конечно же, ошибся. Скотти всегда был слишком дружелюбным, потому Стайлзу теперь приходилось терпеть этого вспыльчивого и агрессивного мальчишку Дерека Хейла.

***

Суббота, шесть утра! Стайлз вообще-то надеялся отоспаться после долгой и утомительной недели, но вместо этого плелся открывать двери кому-то, кто решил заявиться к нему в гости. Отлично. Впрочем, он уже догадывался, кто бы это мог быть. Потому что только один единственный оборотень позволял себе подобную наглость. И хоть что ты с ним делай — Дерек всегда поступает так, как считает нужным.

— Чего тебе? — устало спросил Стайлз, вместо приветствия.

— Привез тебе кофе и круассаны, — сообщил Дерек, хмуря свои и без того ужасающие брови.

— В гребанных шесть утра?! За что ты мне мстишь?

Дерек нагло протиснулся мимо Стайлза и поплелся на кухню.

— Приготовить тебе яичницу?

— Круассаны сойдут, — проворчал тот, закрывая двери и шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Стоило обуть тапочки, а в идеале открывать двери в более подобающем виде, а не в растянутых трусах и старой майке с полустершимся Бетменом.

— Выглядишь отстойно, — сообщил Дерек, расставляя на кухонном столе свои покупки.

— Суббота. Шесть утра, чувак, — проворчал Стайлз.

— Можно подумать в воскресенье в восемь вечера ты не таскался бы в этих шмотках, по которым помойка плачет. Что у тебя за прикол носить одни и те же вещи годами? Иногда мне кажется, что ты ничего себе не покупал с момента расставания с Лидией, а прошло уже больше года.

— Ты явился нотации мне читать? Продолжишь в том же духе и вышвырну тебя нахрен отсюда, еще и обсыплю все вокруг рябиновым пеплом. И я покупал себе кеды после расставания с Лидс, ясно?

— Только кеды? Может, сходим в Торговый Центр? Чтобы ты хоть немного менее отстойно выглядел.

Стайлз уставился на Дерека так, словно тот только что доказал ему, будто инопланетяне подменили президента. И вроде все логично, обоснованно, но до сих пор на грани фантастики.

— Чего уставился? — спросил тот.

— Я привык к тому, что ты постоянно заявляешься без спроса, привык к тому, что ты изводишь меня и не даешь спокойно жить. Ко всем твоим шуточкам, хмурым взглядам, нашим спорам и периодическим стычкам — я ко всему привык за эти два года. Но, Дерек, забота? От тебя?

— Заткнись и садись завтракать, пока я тебе этот кофе в рожу не выплеснул, — проворчал Дерек, откусывая огромный кусок круассана.

— Нихрена, Хейл, не надейся, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Тебе не спрыгнуть с темы.

— Я и не пытаюсь, как видишь, — возмутился Дерек, прожевав свой кусок.

— Отлично. Тогда рассказывай.

— Мне сегодня исполнилось восемнадцать. Так что теперь я могу.

— Можешь что? — продолжил дожимать его Стайлз, даже позабыв поздравить.

— Могу начать ухаживать за своей идиотской парой. Так что жуй гребаные круассаны, пей кофе и поехали в чертов торговый центр.

Стайлз был настолько ошарашен подобным заявлением, что послушно плюхнулся на ближайший стул и смотрел на Дерека с интересом палеонтолога, исследующего редкую окаменелость.

— Да быть не может!

— Может, — спокойно ответил Дерек, делая глоток кофе.

— Но… это не правда!

— Поверь, я бы тоже хотел так думать, но мой волк остался непреклонен.

— И как давно?

— С момента первой встречи, — все с той же невозмутимостью ответил Дерек.

— Два года! Как ты мог молчать два года?

— Ты прав! Стоило вклиниться между парочкой твоих колкостей про то, что я желторотый юнец и неразумная детка, и сообщить важную новость о том, что ты моя пара. Или нет! Стоило испортить тебе миг триумфа, когда ты гордо объявил, что встречаешься с самой Лидией Мартин.

— Но… — Стайлз хотел возразить, заверить, что невозможно сдерживать своего волка, когда видишь пару с другим человеком. Что невозможно достичь равновесия и контроля, пока твоя пара не принадлежит тебе, но находится рядом. Вот только он не сказал ничего, вспоминая все вспышки гнева Дерека, их вечные перепалки, его несносный характер. — Почему сейчас? — наконец, решился спросить он.

— Сказал же, мне восемнадцать. У тебя больше не осталось никаких отговорок про мой возраст и прочее. 

Стайлз прикусил губу и рассеянно посмотрел на кофе. Из его любимой кофейни, с его любимым сиропом.

— Давай быстрее, Стайлз. Торговый центр, покупки, обновление гардероба.

— Чем тебе так не угодил мой гардероб? — возмутился тот. — Радуйся, что я выгляжу так, что на меня никто в здравом уме не посмотрит.

Дерек криво ухмыльнулся, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Ты прав. Но можно набрать тебе еще чего-нибудь в твоем уникальном стиле, чтобы закрепить успех. 

Стайлз показал ему средний палец и сделал глоток кофе, обдумывая предложение. В конце концов, он действительно давно ничего не покупал себе.

***

— Стайлз, прошу, не заставляй меня! — Дерек смотрел на него своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом, у МакКолла часто срабатывало. Вот только Дереку не везло, или он делал что-то не так.

— Ты наденешь его, — строго сказал Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел на чопорный костюм с галстуком-бабочкой и белоснежной рубашкой.

— Тебе Питер заплатил, да? Чтобы ты приволок меня в этом.

— Мы идем на свадьбу, Дерек! Ты не можешь заявиться в джинсах, отделаться простым «Поздравляю», сожрать торт и уйти.

— Только не говори…

— О, не беспокойся! Тост тебе писать не придется, потому что я сделал это за тебя, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Ненавижу тебя! — искренне заверил Дерек. — Моя пара — тиран.

— Я очень даже сговорчивый, — возразил Стайлз.

— Сговорчивый, конечно. С Питером или Скоттом ты легко соглашаешься.

— Хватит ныть, Хейл! Я и с тобой соглашаюсь, когда ты прав, просто твою голову редко посещают умные мысли. А Питер и Крис имеют право на всякие глупые требования. В конце концов, это их свадьба.

— Знаешь, почему я до сих пор не сделал тебе предложение? Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты обрядил меня, как куклу, и заставил пройти через все это дерьмо.

Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся и подвигал бровями.

— Но на свадьбу Питера тебе придется это надеть и вытерпеть все. 

— Кто и за что меня так проклял, что моей парой стал Стайлз Стилински?

— Ты просто везунчик, детка, — улыбнулся тот.

Дерек закатил глаза, изображая несогласие, но мысленно он подписывался под каждым словом: ему чертовски повезло.


End file.
